


Tavern Divinities

by Possum_Enthusiast



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Drunk Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt’s bitchass has FEELINGS, Geraskier, I dunno how to tag things, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, This was for a for a friend so enjoy <3, Touch-Starved Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, also bastard jaskier because I said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 04:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Possum_Enthusiast/pseuds/Possum_Enthusiast
Summary: Ye olde soft drunk Jaskier fic.Geralt was amazed- no, astounded, that the bard, currently bouncing across the bustling tavern floor in front of him, was still standing.The bard, Jaskier, was about twelve songs and four (a fifth coming very closely) pints worth of ale drunk. The night had been.. eventful to say the least.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Tavern Divinities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gobbygoblin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gobbygoblin/gifts), [rio ilysm](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rio+ilysm).



> First ever post made entirely because of my friend Rio and their homoerotic tendencies. I just so happen to be a sucker for soft Geraskier so of course this ensued.

Geralt was amazed- no, astounded, that the bard, currently bouncing across the bustling tavern floor in front of him, was still standing. 

The bard, Jaskier, was about twelve songs and four (a fifth coming very closely) pints worth of ale drunk. The night had been.. eventful to say the least.

Geralt looked across the tavern, eyeing the table that the bard currently inhabited. A group of (very unimpressed might he add, Jaskier would’ve retaliated.) barmaids, attempting to enjoy their few precious minutes of break, looked half interestedly at the bard as he practically peacocked around them.

As Jaskier finished his somewhat of a jig, he swung his lute around to free his previously enthralling hands to wipe the sweat from his face.

“That, ladies, is it for the night.” He slurred. They didn’t seem impressed in the slightest, but the bard managed to finish his nightly set without getting Too into anyone’s face. Geralt knew of the nights of pulling the imbecile out of harm’s- a very angry looking fellow claming something about cuckolding- way. 

Jaskier looked like hell in about the most endearing way possible, Geralt thought. Jaskier had abandoned his hideous blue doublet hours before; unceremoniously tossing it at the witcher before giving him a wink as he walked out into the crowd. He opted to dance around in his slightly wrinkled undershirt and equally appalling high-waisted pants. Charming.

The bard sauntered towards Geralt, weaving in and out of rushing barmaids and random bystanders as he not-so-quickly stumbled into his Witcher’s lap. Geralt paused, slightly stunned at the bard’s sudden intrusion of his personal space. The bard really did look out of it as he reached for Geralt’s mostly drunken tankard. Geralt swatted his hand away almost immediately. 

“I think you’ve had enough for the night. I’m not leaving late tomorrow morning because of your hangover.” The witcher scowled. Jaskier looked anguished. 

“You are *such* a hardass y’know.”  
Geralt gave him an exceedingly unimpressed look. 

The tavern’s energy had dwindled down to something close to depressing as the ongoing storm outside rumbled solemnly. Geralt wrapped his arm around the waist of the bard still situated on his lap, said bard equally wrapping his arms around the witcher’s neck. 

Jaskier looked up at Geralt with an almost mischievously dazed look on his face. Probably the alcohol. Most definitely the alcohol.

“You come here often?” He asked a still unamused Geralt. Geralt sighed. 

“Not by choice.” 

Jaskier couldn’t help but smile at him dumbly. 

Leaning up from his grasp, Jaskier swung his lute back around his shoulder and into place. 

“My lovely Witcher, the light of my life, how would you like me to serenade you?” 

“I think I would rather be stabbed by a laced blade.”

“Rude!” The bard looked both offended and equally impartial to practically anyone’s opinion for the night. 

“Well tough tits, Witcher, you’re getting a melody anyway.” 

“Of course.” Geralt rumbled softly. 

Jaskier leaned his somewhat aching head against Geralt’s shoulder as he plucked out a soft melodic tune. Something sweet he’d kept in the far more secret corners of his endless pages of songs. 

Geralt looked down at the bard’s hands as they gracefully moved across the fretboard. Such precise movements for someone quite drunk. The witcher felt a pang of emotion of sorts, which felt idiotic considering it was Jaskier of all people. Perhaps the alcohol was getting to him as well. (It very much wasn’t, he’s a sappy bastard on occasion.) 

Jaskier finished the song with a final picking of the repetitive melody and a soft chord. Geralt was staring at the bard with such saccharin in his golden eyes. 

Jaskier shifted his gaze back to the witcher. “Feeling alright dear?” He asked as he moved to rest a slightly roughed hand against his witcher’s cheek, stroking his thumb softly. Jaskier smelled of ale and a certain fondness Geralt could only describe as warmth and almost a light lavender. 

“Of course,” he stated softly as he leaned in to press a chaste kiss against the bard’s lips.

Jaskier shifted closer to Geralt, and for once, the witcher put his intimidating reputation aside as the bard rested his head against the crook of his neck.

They stayed like this, “Just a bit longer”, to Geralt’s request as the storm raged on ceaselessly: a very drunken bard and an absolute love-struck witcher.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don’t plan on writing much but this was fun!! Inspired entirely from my most dearest Rio <3


End file.
